1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a metal roof shingle and more particularly a shingle of corrugated metal, such as galvanized metal of suitable gauge or the like, with the shingle having an outwardly facing shallow channel along one side edge and an angularly disposed inwardly extending bottom edge with nail receiving openings positioned therein in such a manner that asphalt impregnated paper or felt material serving as flashing is positioned in such a manner that a layer of flashing underlies each of the shingle courses and is oriented so that each securing nail will pass through three layers of flashing thus effectively retaining the shingles and flashing in position with the flashing having a lower edge overlying the upper edge of an adjacent lower course of shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof and siding shingles have been constructed of various materials including wood, ceramic material, various metals, asbestos, plastic and various combinations of such materials. Interlocking metal shingles have long been used both as a roof covering and siding and while such shingles are long lasting and durable, problems of leakage, buckling and difficulties in installation have deterred from the acceptance of such shingles by builders. Exemplary prior metal shingles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585, 208,819, 307,590, 1,059,682, 1,572,377, and 3,848,383.